Conventional designs for multiple-phase generators use multiple adjustable delay lines or analog cells. These designs may use a locking process that is slow leading to an initialization time that is longer than desired. In addition, these designs may have power consumption higher than desired, at least partially due to the use of circuits to control the delay lines or analog cells. These power consumption properties may make it difficult for a power saving operation in idle mode, especially when conducting power down exit or standby across a number of operating conditions. A phase generator using a conventional ring oscillator may not be desirable. If no bias for voltage control is provided to a ring oscillator, the ring oscillator may be limited to a fixed frequency. If bias for voltage control is provided, the ring oscillator may be limited in operating range and have a long initialization that does not approach an instant on capability.